The Past Shapes the Future
by unwelcome stranger
Summary: A story of Link's parents before the war of the races.
1. prologue

The Past Shapes the Future

I was wondering about Link's (OoT) heritage and wondered if there might be more to it then his mother just being wounded in the war and bringing him to the Kokiri Forest. This is what came out of it. I hope that you enjoy it enough to review, I would really appreciate it if you did.

Prologue

There is much that has been lost to us who now dwell upon the earth. Where once there were mysterious enchantments and powerful magic now thrum the heavy voices of machinery. All that is left to us are the legends, tales of events beyond our understanding.

There is much falsehood mixed in with the truth, but, there is one legend, a tale that does not suffer alteration. That story is that of the hero of time.

His actions changed the course of history for many worlds and brought back the light to the heavens. But there is another tale, for even as his deeds shaped our future so another's shaped his.

Listen closely to the tale I am about to tell you. It began 3 years before the birth of the hero of time, in the household of Telamon, the duke of Liraneth, a small country on the edge of Hyrule's borders...


	2. chapter one: preparations

Chapter one 

The stars were beautiful that night. The great triangle shone down upon the castle with exceptional splendour. Perhaps it was a sign of things to come.

The duke's castle was small compared with the mighty castle of Hyrule but was more beautiful in the sense that it had a more homely feel to it. Unlike Hyrule castle anyone and everyone could come to see the duke if they had a grievance. If the duke was away from the castle his wise daughter, Blodwen, could solve their problems.

Blodwen was a lovely young woman of eighteen summers. Her hair was the colour of blood and it reached down to her waist, her eyes were like sapphires, she was tall with a slender figure. That night was her coming of age ceremony and all of the gallants of the Dukedom were flocking to the castle for the celebratory ball. Many came from Hyrule, several from Holondrum and Labyrnna, there were even one or two from the distant Termina and the mysterious Koholint Isle.

Among these young men was the noble prince Harkinian with his bodyguard, three young men from the three guardian houses, one representing each goddess. Their names were Adan of the house of Din, Toruno of the house of Nayru and Felarei of the house of Farore.

But now we must hasten back a few hours before the ball began.

Telamon, duke of Liraneth, direct descendant of the fierce deity strode across the great hall of the castle to survey the decorations for the ball.

"Aria," he called to a servant who was hanging up the banners of the visiting lords. "Do you think that you could move the banner of the lord of Rollos to the left a little. That way we can fit the banner of the count of Teronas next to it.

"Yes milord" she replied while carrying out his instructions.

"Annika, do you know where Blodwen is?" he asked turning to another.

"I believe that she is up in the astronomy tower your worship."

"Now what could she be doing up there" he wondered.

Blodwen gazed up at the setting sun with a troubled expression in her sapphire eyes. She sighed as the door behind her opened.

"Blodwen, here you are," cried Telamon. "I have been looking for you everywhere."

She turned her head towards him, "Good evening Father." She said before turning back to the sunset.

Telamon's smile faded. He sat down beside her and asked, "what troubles you my daughter?"

"I was thinking, my lord, that as this is my coming of age ceremony I will soon have to choose a husband."

Telamon sighed, "Yes that's true. I didn't think of that before.

"Father, how can I know that I will be making the right choice? How will I know if I am in love?"

He turned her head towards him "My child, you must trust to your own wisdom. You will make the right choice."

She smiled and hugged him. "I love you father."

"And I love you my dear one." He sighed, and then resumed his previous vigour. "Come now Blodwen. We must hasten to prepare ourselves. The guests will arrive in a few hours. The last of the house of the Fierce Deity must make a good impression. Come."

With these words he pulled her away to her chamber where her maids were waiting.


	3. chapter two

**Chapter two**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda._

_Oni-kaiser: I am very sorry that this is confusing at the moment but it will get less so. I'll explain what I mean as I go along. Anyway thank you very much for reviewing, I really appreciate it, it's my first real fic y'see._

There is a tale that speaks of a legend within a legend. It tells of the three guardian houses of Hyrule. It is said that just before the goddesses departed for the heavens each pulled out a strand of their hair. From each hair they created a hylian. These hylians were unique among all the others because instead of simply being called out from the void, as all the others were, they were actually a part of each goddess and carried their blood in their veins and only a bearer of the triforce could defeat them.

It is also said that each goddess gave their creation a gift. Din gave hers great strength of mind and power of the limbs, Nayru gave hers wisdom and swiftness of foot, Farore however simply gave hers courage and an obligation. From her line would come a hero, a hero that would become a living vessel of all she valued but would also suffer great hardship before achieving his goal.

The goddesses charged them with defending Hyrule and all its inhabitants. If they succeeded they would be rewarded when they died. But they also forbade them to mix their line with any of the other gods. For they knew that a child with the blood of two gods would be doomed to long years of suffering. The purpose of this would be to test him before allowing him to receive the godhood that would be owed to him by right of blood.

These hylians eventually married and had children who in their turn defended Hyrule. These children in their turn went on to have children and so the great houses of Farore, Din and Nayru began.

During these times of unrest in Hyrule when no race trusted the other and the sheikah were untrustworthy, it fell to the three houses to supply a bodyguard for the royal family.

_(A/N. this is just a little bit of background information. I will try putting a little at the beginning of each chapter to see if it works.)_

In another part of the castle, the guest's quarters, the four Hylian young men were getting ready for the celebrations.

Toruno of the house of Nayru was a short thin youth with curly black hair and blue eyes that always glimmered with mischief. He was the sort of man who relies heavily on his speed in battle to overcome his far more powerful enemies. The bow and arrow tended to be his choice of weapon although he did also favour the dagger for close range combat.

Adan of the house of Din was huge and strongly built. He had soft brown eyes and a gentle smile. In a sharp contrast with Toruno in battle it was his strength that aided him. The mace and chain tended to be his weapon of choice, other then that he used his fists.

The last but not by any means least was Felarei of the house of Farore. He was of medium height and had the build of an athlete, his hair was a sandy blonde and his eyes were green _(A/N think adult Link with green eyes_. He was not as strong as Adan nor as fast as Toruno but had enough of each attribute to defeat any enemy on the battlefield.

His skill lay in the broadsword and in riding, it was said that when he was mounted in battle he was unbeatable.

The prince Harkinian was a blonde haired man with blue eyes. His major skill lay in diplomacy.

"So what do you think this Blodwen girl will be like?" asked Toruno while strapping on his ceremonial armour over a blue tunic. "Do you think that she'll be a spoilt brat like all the other noble girls that age or do you think she'll actually be worth all those praises the people sing of her?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," replied Adan who was currently preoccupied with finding his left shoe.

"I hope that she's like what that farmer we met on the road told us," said Felarei as he pulled on his boot.

"Oh and what was that Fel?" asked Toruno. Harkinian meanwhile burst out laughing.

"He said that she was good at riding," he explained.

Felarei blushed and concentrated on pulling on his boot which appeared to have gotten stuck.

"Calone there are so many people out there." Blodwen whispered to her maid.

"I don't know what you're worrying about. You'll knock them dead." She replied

"But..."

"Child trust me, not one of those stuck up little Miss Prissys out there can hold a candle to you."

"Okay, okay I'll go out there already."

"I expect a progress report when you get back."

"What?"

"I want to know who you thought was a gentleman half worthy of you." Calone rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine," Blodwen replied.

"Good." Turning to the herald she said "Very Well Undro you may announce the Lady Blodwen."

As she descended the stairs to the ballroom she looked back to see her old nursemaid crossing her fingers and smiling at her.

_So what do you think? If any one reads this story do you think you could please review? I would really appreciate being told what I need to do to improve my writing style. I'd even welcome flames._


	4. chapter three

The Past Shapes the Future

Oh wow! Another two reviews. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it.

Anyway here's the next part

There are many gods in the heavens, each with his own special power. The fierce goddess Fedita for example is the goddess of the sacred fire, the god Rotan is the god of war and the god Oplio is the god of thieves.

These gods rarely left their home in the realm of the gods except to bring visions to the priests and priestesses of their respective temples.

There was only one god who abandoned his godhood and left the halls of the gods forever. He was known as the 'fierce deity' for his fierce temper and manners. His true name has been lost to us. He was the god of the moon and warriors. The Fierce Deity gazed too long at the world of men and fell in love with a mortal princess. And so he left his throne on the moon and left a regent in charge of it.

After many perils he won the heart of the princess and they were married with great rejoicing. They had one child, a boy, who inherited the kingdom. Eventually his mortal wife grew ill and died. Heart broken he wandered the earth for hundreds of years. Finally however he grew tired of his endless existence, of seeing the people around him die, of the weariness that never ended. He did what no other god has ever done before him. He cast aside his immortality and killed himself.

His sisters, the golden three, had heard of the suicide too late to save him and the tears they wept for him flowed in floods. They took his power (which could never be completely snuffed out) and moulded it into a mask. They placed it in a shrine in the moon and cast a powerful enchantment over it. Only he who has the blood of the deity may use the mask and only he who has the blood of Farore may reach it.

The mask faded out of the people's minds and hearts. The lineage of the deity continued. The last of that noble house now rules the duchy of Liranon.

The first thing Blodwen saw when she entered the hall was the countless pairs of eyes swivelling towards her. It was rather unnerving to see so many people scrutinising her. She could see that there were many divided opinions throughout the crowd. The men mostly looked at her approvingly; the old women smiled and quietly murmured among themselves, the young women however need not have bothered with their show of deference. In each and every one of their eyes she could see the mix of envy, contempt and scorn.

She sighed. If this was what court life was like in normal countries then she wanted no part in it. She'd much rather hold audiences with uneducated peasants any day, at least they were reasonably honest.

The first of the young men approached her cautiously.

"May I have this dance." He enquired politely.

She studied him carefully. He looked sincere enough.

"Sir, it would be my honour." She replied, dipping a slight curtsey. She smiled at him and the dance began.

After that there was no shortage of offers. The men were queuing up to dance with the beautiful maiden. She barely had a chance to sit down all evening until it was time for supper. She found the last seat was between the prince of Hyrule and one of his body guards.

"Excuse me sir but may I sit here please" she smiled sweetly.

The young man was very tall with flaming hair and deep brown eyes. At this request he blushed as red as his hair and moved out of the way for her. His companion a thin wiry man, with a head full of ebony curls snickered quietly.

"I pray thee sir," she asked "share your joke with the rest of us. From the way you laughed it must be a good one."

That silenced the one with the curly hair and he too blushed scarlet. The red head smiled at her gratefully.

"You must be Blodwen. I'm Adan." He said. "The knave you just silenced is Toruno but we all call him Tor."

A man on the other side of prince Harkinian also introduced himself.

"I'm Felarei but everyone just calls me Fel"

Blodwen turned to him smiling sweetly, but her heart almost stopped when she got a good look at him.

_Normally I wouldn't be so mean as to leave at a cliff hanger but I'm supposed to be doing my homework so sorry about that._

_Please R and R _


End file.
